This invention relates to a device for transporting or displacing elongated objects with respect to the device itself, and includes embodiments in which the device is stationary and displaces the object as well as cases in which the device itself moves along the object, which in this embodiment usually utilizes a stationary, horizontal or more or less sloping line or wire.
A prior device of a similar kind forms the subject matter of the GB Pat. No. 1 461 757, which relates to winch means having a "capstan" or wire drum and a supplementing drive wheel which comprises two cooperating cam discs. The cams of each disc face the cams of the other disc and are located just opposite to the respective cams of the latter.
Another similar winch means which is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,980 differs from the above-mentioned one primarily in that each cam of one cam disc is located substantially just opposite an interspace between two cams of the other cam disc. This prior device also comprises a wire drum in combination with the drive wheel.